HOWLER
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] - [CRACKPAIR] / Sebuah kesalahan besar yang berujung pada penyesalan. /Mind to RnR?/ T semi M/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Hinata X Inojin X Sarada**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Angst**

 **.**

 **RATED : T semi M**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

 **Hinata 22 tahun**

 **Inojin 24 tahun**

 **Sarada 22 tahun**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Sebuah kesalahan besar yang berujung pada penyesalan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOWLER**

 _ **By**_ **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **x x x**

* * *

Kepala Hinata tertunduk. Tak berani untuk menatap pria berambut pirang pucat terikat yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya dalam kondisi _badmood_. Ekspresi yang biasa tenang kini tergantikan oleh hal lain, yaitu kegusaran.

Manik _emerald_ pria itu berkilat dingin melebihi es. Fokus menatap Hinata seolah wanita itu adalah mangsa empuk yang siap dilenyapkan dalam sekejap mata.

Selembar kertas yang sejak tadi ia genggam kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Teremas kuat hingga menjadi bulatan kusut yang tiada artinya. Sejenak ia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut kemudian berkata dengan nada suara datar, "Gugurkan!"

Satu kata yang terlontar mampu membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Hinata menegang dan lumpuh seketika. Kedua matanya membola diiringi tetesan kristal bening yang membasahi pipi. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa pria itu akan berucap demikian. Kejam dan tak berperasaan. Padahal cabang bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya adalah benih yang ditanamkan pria itu.

Meskipun mereka _'melakukannya'_ dalam situasi dan kondisi yang salah. Namun tetap saja pria itu harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya, karena bagaimanapun juga cabang bayi yang kini ada di dalam perut Hinata adalah anaknya.

Andai saja waktu bisa diulang kembali. Hinata akan memilih pulang ke rumah tanpa mengikuti pesta yang diadakan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Andai saja waktu bisa diulang kembali. Seharusnya Hinata tak mudah tergoda oleh bujukan teman-temannya yang meminta untuk meminum minuman beralkohol, padahal ia adalah orang yang tak terbiasa minum. Namun bodohnya ia tetap melakukannya hingga mabuk berat dan berakhir di tempat asing dengan kondisi yang sangat mengejutkan.

Seluruh pakaian Hinata tercecer tak beraturan diatas lantai. Bercak merah kebiruan tercetak jelas memenuhi beberapa bagian tubuh polosnya yang tertutupi selembar selimut. Ketika bergerak, bagian bawah tubuhnya merasakan sakit dan ngilu secara bersamaan. Bahkan ia bisa menangkap sebercak darah diatas seprai.

Sebuah pemikiran pun muncul di dalam kepala Hinata.

Ia telah kehilangan kegadisannya.

Teriakkan dan tangisan histeris memenuhi kamar yang entah milik siapa. Ia tak peduli jika orang menganggapnya gila. Kenyataan yang baru disadarinya terlalu mengejutkan dan mengguncang mental. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang telah berdiri di dekatnya. Menatapnya datar namun tersirat rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Hingga suara sosok tersebut memanggil namanya, menarik atensi wanita itu agar beralih padanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata kembali dikejutkan oleh kenyataan ketika melihat siapa sosok yang telah memanggilnya.

Pria itu adalah _Inojin Yamanaka_ —direktur di tempat Hinata bekerja sekaligus pria yang telah menidurinya. Pria yang telah mengambil kegadisannya.

"Kau benar-benar pria brengsek, kejam, dan tak berperasaan." Desis Hinata penuh penekanan. Syarat akan kecewa dan luka. Menatap nyalang serta kebencian pada sosok di hadapannya. Tak mengindahkan tata karma atau kesopanan, tangan mnungilnya meraih gelas air minum yang ada diatas meja kemudian menyiramkannya pada Inojin.

 **BYURR**

"Aku tak akan menggugurkannya." Kedua tangan Hinata menutupi perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. Memproteksi bayinya dari ancaman tak terduga yang siap menyerang kapan saja. Menggelengkan kepalanya gusar sembari menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Terserah kau." Inojin bersuara. Ekspresi wajahnya telah kembali seperti semula, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tanpa sungkan ia melepas kemejanya yang basah akibat perbuatan Hinata beberapa saat lalu. Menampakkan tubuh atletis terbalut kulit halus seputih porselen yang tanpa sadar membuat rona kemerahan menghiasi wajah Hinata.

"Tapi maaf. Aku tak bisa bertanggungjawab."

 **DEGG**

Ucapan Inojin menghujam jantung Hinata. Lagi.

Kedua lutut Hinata melemas. Tak mampu mengeluarkan suara ataupun bergerak. Hanya menundukkan kepala menatap lantai dingin disertai air mata yang terus berjatuhan semakin banyak. Menggigit bibir bawahnya demi meluapkan perasaan kacau yang tengah melanda, tanpa sadar membuat cairan kental berbau besi keluar darisana.

"Kau dan aku tak melakukannya atas dasar cinta. Waktu itu kita sama-sama mabuk berat dan melakukannya tanpa sadar. Itu hanyalah kecelakaan. Seharusnya aku tak menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanmu pulang, padahal aku sendiri pun dalam kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda denganmu meskipun tak terlalu parah…"

Inojin berbicara panjang lebar. Mengungkapkan sekaligus mengingatkan kembali akan peristiwa yang ingin dilupakan Hinata. Menghentikan sejenak ucapannya untuk sekedar menghela nafas berat seolah membuang sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku." Imbuhnya lagi. Santai. Meraih kemeja merah marun di dalam lemari khusus yang menyimpan beberapa pakaian kerja cadangannya kemudian mengenakannya dengan posisi membelakangi Hinata.

 **DEGG**

Sakit. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk mendengarnya. Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangan erat tanpa takut kuku-kuku tajamnya akan menembus kulitnya.

"Aku mengerti." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar, lirih, namun masih bisa tertangkap baik oleh pendengaran Inojin. "Tak masalah jika kau tak ingin bertanggungjawab. Tapi aku akan tetap mempertahankan bayi ini. Bagaimanapun juga bayi ini tak berdosa, tak seha—"

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu mengiterupsi ucapan Hinata. Disusul sebuah suara seorang wanita, "Permisi Direktur! Nona Sarada datang berkunjung."

"Masuk saja!" Ujar Inojin terdengar bimbang. Ia telah selesai berpakaian. Suara langkah kakinya mendekat kearah Hinata. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan nanti." Perintahnya.

 **CKLEKK**

Pintu telah terbuka. Namun sepertinya Hinata masih enggan untuk beranjak pergi. Lebih tepatnya tak mampu, karena kondisinya kini terlalu buruk. Kepala terasa pusing, pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang, serta tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Ia sangat tertekan baik mental ataupun pikiran.

Sosok wanita cantik nan anggun muncul dari balik pintu. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum tipis, "Kau sedang ada tamu rupanya. Apa aku menganggu?" Meski berkata demikian, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Mendekati Inojin yang tengah dilanda kegelisahan meski tak kentara terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Sejak kapan kedatangan tunanganku akan menggangguku hm?" Inojin meraih tangan Sarada. Menariknya ke dalam pelukkan hangat penuh kasih sayang. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Ujarnya mengusir Hinata secara langsung tanpa basa-basi.

 **Tap**

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tetap menundukkan kepala. Bersiap untuk pergi darisana. Kedua tungkai kakinya mulai melangkah lunglai dan tak beraturan, menapaki lantai menuju pintu keluar yang entah mengapa terasa begitu jauh jaraknya. Ia bahkan sudah tak bisa mendengar dan merasakan apapun lagi. Bagaikan boneka tanpa jiwa dan sinar kehidupan. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa wanita yang baru saja datang itu adalah tunangan Inojin.

"Sebuah kejutan kau datang kemari. Ada apa, Sarada?" Tanya Inojin membuyarkan atensi Sarada yang sejak tadi memandangi sosok Hinata hingga tak lagi tertangkap oleh penglihatan mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sarada memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir Inojin. "Apakah aku datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat?" Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang suami.

Inojin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak." Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sarada.

"Siapa wanita tadi?" Tanya Sarada tiba-tiba. Menatap manik indah Inojin penuh keingintahuan.

Helaan nafas berat mengalun dari bibir Inojin. Hari ini ia sering sekali melakukan hal tersebut demi meluapkan perasaan yang bergelayut di hatinya.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Sekretarisku."

"Sangat cantik dan seksi. Pintar sekali kau memilih, Inojin." Seringai jahil terukir di wajah Sarada. "Aku jadi cemburu." Ia memainkan jemari lentiknya di dada Inojin.

"Kau tak perlu—" Ucapan Inojin terpotong suara-suara ribut diluar sana. Berdecak kesal seraya melepaskan pelukkannya. "Berisik sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan untuk melihat penyebab keributan yang terjadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian sangat ribut? Kalian benar-benar tak disiplin. Seharusnya kalian—"

Kembali Inojin tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Direktur! Ada sebuah kecelakaan terjadi di depan kantor. Dan Hinata adalah korbannya." Jelas salah seorang karyawannya.

 **DEGG**

Inojin merasa dada serta kepalanya terhantam sebuah godam besar tak kasat mata ketika mendengar beberapa kalimat yang memasuki telinganya. Perlahan Inojin memegangi dadanya, mencengkramnya erat. Perasaan tak nyaman itu kian memenuhi hatinya hingga membuat ia kesulitan untuk mengambil udara. Sorot matanya kosong. Ia tak lagi bisa mengendalikan tubuh dan pikirannya. Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya melangkah, pergi menuju suatu tempat yang menjadi asal keributan terjadi.

Awalnya memang hanya berjalan, namun lama-kelamaan langkahnya berubah menjadi cepat. Inojin berlari seperti orang yang takut akan kehilangan sesuatu paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Tak peduli harus beberapa kali menubruk orang-orang atau terjatuh karena larinya yang tak beraturan.

"Hinata …" Suara Inojin tercekat di tenggorokkan ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Dimana sosok wanita bersurai indigo yang beberapa saat yang lalu terlibat pertengkaran dengannya kini telah terbaring tak berdaya dalam kondisi mengerikan.

Darah memenuhi wajah cantik wanita itu. Orang-orang yang mengelilinginya spontan menyingkir untuk memberi ruang agar Inojin bisa melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Direktur … Hinata—"

"Bodoh. Kenapa kalian hanya diam dan melihat saja? CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULAN!" Teriak Inojin mengejutkan semua orang yang ada disana.

"A-ambulannya sedang di perjalanan menuju kemari."

Mereka tak pernah melihat pria itu semarah dan sekacau ini sebelumnya. Meskipun marah, biasanya ia akan tetap berekspresi tenang meski nada suaranya terkesan dingin dan mengancam. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia bagaikan seorang iblis yang bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Sangat menakutkan dan berbahaya.

"Hinata …" Lirih Inojin tak mampu berucap lebih banyak dari itu. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Hinata, mendekapnya seerat yang ia bisa. Tak mempedulikan apapun di sekitarnya.

Sungguh ia tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Yang menjadi fokusnya kini hanyalah wanita yang ada di dalam dekapan posesifnya. Wanita yang telah berhasil mengacaukan pikiran serta hatinya sejak awal mereka bertemu, sejak manik berbeda warna mereka saling bertatapan. Tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka telah jatuh ke dalam pesona masing-masing. Saling memperhatikan secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya, kecuali Tuhan.

Andai saja ia bisa lebih jujur dan terbuka mengenai perasaan sendiri. Andai saja ia tak bersikap pengecut. Andai saja ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika dihadapkan pada situasi menguntungkan dan cocok pada waktu itu, maka semua masalah rumit pun tak akan terjadi. Dan Hinata tak akan mengalami hal semengerikan ini.

"HINATA…!" Suara teriakkan keras Inojin memecah keributan yang ada di sekitarnya. Mengalahkan semua suara yang ada disana. Sebuah teriakkan yang menandakan penyesalan, kecewa, dan luka yang mendalam. Meluapkan semua perasaan kacau dan hancur yang mendera hatinya.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Hal itulah yang kini dirasakan dan dialami oleh pria bersurai pirang pucat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **[A/N:]**

 **Aku suka membuat fic crackpair :-)**

 **Jadi kali ini aku membuat Fic Inojin x Hinata, meskipun bukan romance sih :3**

 **Entah kenapa aku sedang suka membuat fic yang galau-galau. Mungkin karena memang hidupku sedang galau akhir-akhir ini. #Jadi curhat**

 **Endingnya emang gantung, aku tahu kok :-p**

 **Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang suka membuat cerita yang gantung gini, entah karena apa alasannya.**

 **Akhir kata terimakasih telah membaca.**

 **Tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review! XD**


End file.
